Memories
by Poddyful
Summary: Kakashi remembered what happened when he was little. One shot


Hi guys!

I have personally never seen Rin or Obito before and I don't know what they look like or are like or anything…soz

And I also have no idea what the Yondaime was like, so this fic might be OOC? And I don't know when he turned Hokage, so I'm pretending he hasn't (if he has). Ah well…

"Hey Rin, Kakashi!" someone yelled from behind them. Kakashi nodded in acknowledgment. Rin frowned at Kakashi and waved.

"Hi Obito! Sensei hasn't arrived yet!" she yelled. They were standing on a bridge that had red poles stopping people from falling down, waiting for their sensei to come. Kakashi was sitting on the railings.

"Kakashi! You really want to fall down into the river don't you?" Rin scolded for the thirteenth time since they've arrived at the bridge. They had this argument every time they come to this bridge. She sat down on the wooden ground of the bridge facing the river. _Sensei is always late…_

Kakashi flipped his torso down and came face to face with Rin on the other side of the railings. The only thing holding him from falling into the river was his feet, which were curled lightly on the top horizontal pole.

"Yep" he replied. Rin scowled and flicked him on the forehead with her finger.

"Hey that hurt" Kakashi whined. He knew he shouldn't have left his forehead protector at home. Not that he really needed it, but today, just when it could have come in useful, it wasn't there. Then he thought about it. If he did have his forehead protector she would probably have punched him on the nose or something. He flipped back up and rubbed his forehead. Rin looked away, blushing slightly and hoping Kakashi wouldn't notice. Obito was dim but Kakashi was abnormally sharp.

"Ah! SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Obito yelled. Kakashi looked over, slightly annoyed. The blonde haired Jounin was always late and making up lame excuses. Rin jumped up and ran over, glowering over the future-Hokage.

"Sensei!" she reprimanded. Suddenly, to everyone that was there, she seemed to grow a few centimeters taller. She towered over him with a murderous look on his face.

"Hi everyone, today I saw an old lady who fell over on the road. I helped her and then when I escorted her back to her house she told me to do her shopping! So don't be angry, guys!" he lied.

"AS IF ANYONE WOULD BUY THAT!" Rin shrieked. The blonde took a step back. _Young people can be very intimidating, especially girls…_he mentally noted.

"Ok guys, well today we're just going to be walking the dogs from last week again, prepare yourselves!" he told them. Obito and Rin both groaned. One out loud and one mentally. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Kakashi was trying to find a way to block out the noisy idiots beside him. And their dogs. The older Jounin noted the way dogs seemed to behave better around Kakashi. Or maybe Kakashi got one that had a sore throat or something…

Rin and Obito were having a yelling contest. It was the same theme as last time. Kakashi and his sensei would stay quiet and occupy themselves with guessing what would come next. Today they decided that it was too boring- it was so predictable that it was embarrassing. They had a match.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! IF YOU FEED THE DOG THAT IT'LL DIE! DOGS ARE SMART ANIMALS! NO WONDER YOUR'S IS YELPING HIS HEAD OFF!" Rin screamed.

"Well if you don't stop shaking your fist around in the air yours wouldn't be barking either, would it? Poor thing! It's going to get strangled!" Kakashi muttered. His sensei frowned playfully. Exactly what he thought Uchiha was going to say.

"WELL IF YOU STOP SHAKING YOUR FIST AROUND IN THE AIR YOUR POOR DOG WON'T BE SUFFOCATING, WOULD IT!" Obito bellowed.

"Damn" Kakashi cursed under his breath. His sensei grinned. Phew.

"My turn" he whispered. He waited for the explosion from Rin.

"YOU BLOODY MORON!-" then she stopped when she heard a whine from the dog.

"Aw poor doggy, it's alright Look! You made him upset!" the Jounin whispered.

"Aw poor doggy, it's alright LOOK! YOU MADE HIM UPSET!" Rin shrieked.

_Kakashi-0, Sensei-1_

After a couple of minutes they stopped, both sporting sore throats. The dogs, however, was still going. Kakashi was starting to get a migraine. He reached over and rubbed both of the other dogs on the head and they quieted down. Rin and Obito were quiet for the rest of the way.

"Oh, and by the way, I won, so you're treating me to ramen!" the eldest of the group whispered to the short silver-haired boy, smiling lightly.

"Hn"

A silver haired Gennin and a blonde Jounin were sitting quietly at a ramen stall eating…well, ramen. Or at least the older one was, the younger one just sat there silently, watching his teacher eat. The blonde respected the fact that Kakashi doesn't really eat in public. After a couple of minutes, they went home.

A couple of years later, a silver haired Jounin and a raven haired Genin found themselves doing the same thing…with the roles switched around.

I thought this one isn't that good…I'm not exactly expecting reviews…but…review anyway Happy New Year


End file.
